


You want something, sir?

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [11]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bramble escuches Crow espanol, But whatever, Dessert Pizza AU, Does this make sense?, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ice Cream, M/M, Smoochies, a chunky soft man who only wants ice cream and is the fun granddad, brambo would never make such an error!, but that's okay, chubby Crowfeather (Warriors), darn!, easing myself off of comfort story Crow slowly, going back to how I used to write him for this one, guess so, i have failed everything, i'm sorree, idk if that last one was right and idk how to do the dashes and squigglies, idk what but, is that tag back? yes it is, is this Dessert Pizza AU?, it confuses me when I post something then it appears back with the stuff from the last day, it's been.... a while, like. wut, probably not, seriously each time wood apple smoke and brindle come over, si Crow no hables, si brambo hables espanol, silliness, something happened, still incorporating old hcs, this is a silly story anyways, welp never mind, wondering now after a nap if escucho is "listen"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Bramble finally gets himself a new job and somebirdie wants some free ice cream
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Crowfeather (Warriors)
Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771114
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	You want something, sir?

“Can I have another sample?”

“You’ve already had thirteen, sir…” Brambleclaw leaned over the counter, booping the customer’s nose. “No more.”

“Rats,” Crowfeather dumped his empty sample cups in the trash with the same expression of displeasure. “I thought I’d get more free ice cream when you got this job…”

“I can’t feed you all our inventory, Birdie!”

“This is no fun.” The small man muttered with a scowl. “Maybe I should go to the ice cream place across the street due to this one’s terrible customer service.”

Brambleclaw adjusted his little cap balanced on his bun of chocolatey curls, a dismayed frown tugging the corners of his lips down. It’d look quite bad to his boss if he lost a potential customer so soon, especially if that customer was his boyfriend.

“But the ice cream place across the street doesn’t have me there.” The brunet said sadly, biting back a satisfied smile as Crowfeather’s expression softened. “Besides, if you go across there, you’ll never have a chance to get as many free samples!”

Crowfeather squinted in thought, twirling a curl around his finger.

“ _Hmm_ … he might be right.” The ocean blue eyes then flicked up to Brambleclaw again. “Fine. I’ll get an ice cream and stay until your shift ends _if_ you give me more samples next time.”

“I knew I never should have told you I got a new job….” Grumbled the disheartened employee. “But sure! For you, Baby Bird.”

The small man leaned on the counter with an affectionate coo, gazing at Brambleclaw keenly as he fished a bill out his pocket.

“You know my favorite. Large,” The money dangled out of Brambleclaw’s reach. “With a chocolate dipped waffle cone crushed on top.”

“That’ll be $7.89, sir,” Brambleclaw said once he put the order into the register. Crowfeather hesitantly drew the money back. “Are you kidding me, Birdie? There’s getting to be a line!”

“Well… I was just wondering… could we maybe negotiate the price just a little?”

“…Could you just give me the money?” Brambleclaw rolled his eyes, leaning over the counter to grasp the cash.

There was a little problem as he did this.

The bill was held right behind Crowfeather’s back, but Brambleclaw had to stretch himself over the counter in order to get to it. He’d meant to reach over the small man as well, but Crowfeather shifted upwards in front of him.

That caused their faces to collide in one of the most startling smoochies the tall man had ever received.

 _“¡Dios mío!”_ Brambleclaw yanked himself back so quickly, he nearly fell back.

“I’ll be waiting for my order at the table.” Crowfeather smirked, unfazed, setting the cash onto the counter. “Call me when it’s ready, _sir_.”

By the time his boyfriend sauntered off, Brambleclaw was still breathing heavily, clutching the money over his fluttering heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the other customers: *leave because this dude at the front of the line is taking his time sampling stuff*


End file.
